Death Lives
by cg811890
Summary: He was the one being that all things feared. Known by many names, he was the Kinslayer, the Executioner, Death. Death, the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, is dead, having sacrificed himself to ressurect humanity. This is the tale of the one who would inherit his power. Powerful!OCxharem. Highschool DxD and Darksiders crossover.
1. Prologue

Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the tale thusfar...

Once, Long ago, in an age long forgotten, when the Humans were taking their first steps, the Balance which was upheld for so long was shattered. War, brutal and devastating, the forces of Heaven and Hell clashed across countless worlds for millennia. Amidst this eternal conflict there arose something far more horrific, the Nephilim, an accursed union of Angel and Demon they put countless worlds to the sword.

However, four grew tired of the slaughter, pledging their loyalty to the Charred Council, beings who had existed since the dawn of the universe, they received power, great and terrible, which would allow them to shape the universe. Turning on their former brothers, they rode forth and killed them all and unbeknownst to his brothers and the Council, the strongest of the four trapped their souls in an amulet which he hid away.

The war between Angel and Demon was over, a tentative peace being reached as neither side wished to incur the wrath of the Horsemen. The Charred Council created seven seals, which when broken would signal that the war between Heaven and Hell could once again resume and all would be judged, with this the Balance was once again restored.

Then one day War, the First Horseman of the Apocalypse, rode forth into the Third Kingdom, unbidden, inadvertently bringing about the end of Man. The Charred Council, enraged that War had shattered the balance they had protected for so long, stripped him of his power and locked him away for eternity despite his insistence that he was innocent.

War's brothers knew he would not betray the Council. Known by many names such as Kinslayer, Executioner, Death, the strongest of the four was sure of War's innocence and set out to clear his brother's name by erasing his supposed crime, by resurrecting Humanity.

His journey lead him to a being known as the Crowfather, a man who knew the secrets of creation and the one the Horseman had entrusted with the amulet containing the souls of those he once called kin. If anyone knew how to ressurect humanity it would be him. However Death was forced to kill the Crowfather who had been driven mad by the souls trapped in the amulet which tormented him without end.

The amulet shattered and imbedded itself in Death's chest who was transported to the dying world of the Makers, beings who had shaped entire worlds with their bare hands. From there the Horseman set out in search of the Well of Souls, his travels taking him to the highest peaks of Heaven and the lowest dregs of Hell , to the shattered remains of Earth and the bleak plains of the World of the Dead.

Throughout his search Death had discovered a sickness had began to plague the universe. A dark taint that corrupted any and all it came into contact with, warping it victims into a twisted husk of its former self consumed by rage and bloodlust. None were safe from its grasp.

Having acquired the keys to open the door to the Well's resting place, Death cut through the Corruption that had overtaken the Tree of Life to reach the Well of Souls. He was finally confronted by the source of the Corruption, Absalom, a by Death's betrayal of his kin, Absalom became twisted by his own hatred and desire for revenge until he became a entirely new entity, Corruption. He intended to kill Death and use the Well to ressurect the Nephilim.

The battle was hard fought, yet Death triumphed in the end. Absalom's body dead at his feet and his soul trapped within the amulet, Death stood before the Well of Souls, his goal of resurrecting Humanity within sight at last. Yet, Death hesitated. Here he stood, the power to ressurect a dead race his, he could easily ressurect his dead brothers whose deaths had weighed heavily upon his mind, here he stood with the fate of two races in his hands yet only with the power to ressurect one.

The souls held within the amulet cried out angrily " Why should the humans deserve to live over us? What are they to you?!"

Bowing his head in thought, Death sighed. Striding towards the Well of Souls he made his choice. Ripping the amulet from his chest, Death began the ritual to ressurect Humanity, sacrificing the souls of the Nephilim in trade. This however was not enough, realizing what he must do, Death removed his bone white death mask, something he had not done since he betrayed his kin, and let it drop to the floor.

Dusk his ever faithful companion landed on his shoulder, cawing in concern. Death merely gave the bird a small scratch on the head before turning back to the well.

Shaking Dusk from his perch on his shoulder, Death waded into the waters of the Well of Souls. Unimaginable pain flared throughout his body as he began to disintegrate as the Well took his life as payment for ressurecting humanity. Finally Death succumbed to the pain and knew no more.

Dusk, the familiar of the Grim Reaper, his companion across countless dead or dying worlds, watched as his master faded from existence. It did not feel grief at its masters passing, instead it turned and grasped Death's mask, clutching it in his talons he flew away, not to be seen again for many millennia.

As the bird flew off, the Well of Souls lit up with a blinding flash of light that illuminated the Tree of Life in its various forms across every world as it worked to bring humanity back to life. Earth was far too damaged to support human life, so a new Earth was chosen for them to inhabit.

This was not the only change that occurred in wake of Death's sacrifice. With Absalom's demise those tainted by his corruption also died, because of this most of the Demons were wiped out, save for a scarce few.

Likewise the Angels suffered heavy losses and the Biblical God lost much of his power. Sensing no threat from the remaining Demons the Biblical God and his remaining Angels fled to the new Earth to rebuild and watch over the humans. Overtime the Angels lost their war like apperance and appeared more human.

However no one knew what became of the other Horsemen, they seemingly vanished from the face of the universe. No one would know of Death's sacrifice, the events that had come to pass fading to nothing more then old legends remembered by only the oldest of Angels.

During all this Dusk, the ever faithful companion to the Executioner waited, watching over the last remnant of the Fourth Horseman, his bone white mask. He waited for the one who would inherit his masters' power so that he may one day join his side once more. Because after all, Death can never die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hello, I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read my work. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please, bear with me. If I've made any glaringly obvious mistakes I will correct them, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Highschool DxD or Darksiders, they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP_*

Groaning to himself, Delsin Drake stumbled out of bed and switched off his alarm. Rubbing his sleep filled eyes he tried to remember why on earth he had bothered getting up so early.  
"Oh yeah, new school today" he yawned, cracking his neck before going to take a shower.

Today was Delsin's first day as a second year at Kouh Academy. It was considered to be one of the best schools in Japan, ranking fourth in the top ten list of schools. Which just so happened to be reflected in the tuition, thankfully Delsin received a scholarship that covered every cost associated with attending Kouh. He was surprised at getting the grant, not because he wasn't smart no, he was often the top of his class, it's just he didn't remember applying. Still he was thankful he could attend such a prestigious school without wondering which of his organs would fetch the highest price.

Throwing on his new uniform, Delsin looked at himself in the mirror. He was tall, by Japanese standards anyways, standing at just under six feet . He had a wiry build, but years of martial arts had given him well defined muscles and a lean face. His jet black hair reached down to his jaw with the bangs combed off to the sides. It's dark color starkly contrasted his pale skin and made his icy blue eyes seem more intense.

Checking his watch, he slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way down stairs. He lived in a humble two story house with four bedrooms, two baths and a kitchen. The only other resident was his older sister, Jessica. Their parents had died in a car crash when he was younger, leaving them on their own, their parents had left them more then enough to get by, but still...  
Shaking the depressing thoughts he entered the kitchen to grab a quick bite before heading to school.

"Morning Nii-kun, ready for school?" looking over at the table Delsin saw his older sister reading the morning paper and sipping at a cup of coffee. Dressed in a pajamas she looked at him with her amber colored eyes. Despite being siblings Delsin and his sister had few similarities, her lithe frame and jet black hair which she wore in a ponytail being the extent. She wasn't nearly pale as her brother, her skin having a rosey complexion while her brother's was white like new fallen snow.

"Morning Onee-chan, just grabbing a bit to eat before heading out." he replied as he fished a bagel and a bottle of orange juice out of their fridge.

"Alright, have a good day, be careful ok?" she said, setting down her paper.

"Dont worry, i'll be fine." Delsin smiled, she could be so over protective. Munching on his bagel he stepped out the front door and made his way to Kouh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delsin had to admit, he was impressed. Kouh Academy certainly lived up to the hype. Walking through the campus he couldn't help but admire the elegant architecture of the buildings with their vaulted ceilings and stone pillars.

As he made his way to class he couldn't help but overhear a few of the conversations of the girls he passed by.

"Who's he?"

"I heard there was a transfer student coming here today, could that be him?"

"He's cute. Do you think he's single?"

That last comment had made him blush, while the girls may have been interested in him, the boys were far less receptive.

"Great, another Casanova."

"Bastard, how come the girls pay attention to him!?"

"I'll kill him, I swear to god I'll kill him."

'Well, thats certainly encouraging...' Delsin thought to himself as a sweatdrop formed. 'Now let's see I'm in room 2-A. 2-A, 2-A, ah ha! Here we are.'

Stopping in front of a wooden door with the Number 2-A emblazoned across it with red lettering, Delsin hesitated a moment before knocking.

"Come in!" came a woman's voice.

Turning the knob, Delsin opened the door and entered the class. The entire class turned to look at him as he turned his attention to the teacher, giving a small bow he spoke sheepishly, "Sorry for being late Sensei, It's my first day here and I got a little lost."

"Oh that's quite alright, your the new transfer right?" Delsin nodded. "Class, this is our new transfer student, Delsin Drake. Please, come up to the front and introduce yourself."

Nodding again he walked up to the front of the class, slightly nervous he turned to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Delsin Drake. I'm originally from Japan, but moved to Europe shortly after I was born. I lived in Switzerland for a few years until my family moved back here and we settled down permanently. I look forward to getting to know you all and hope we can all get along."

"Does anyone have any questions?" the teacher asked.

Blushing, one of the girls near the front of the class hesitantly raised her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Whats your question?" Delsin smiled warmly.

If anything this cause the girl to blush harder as she stuttered "I w-was wondering, are you seeing anyone?"

The question left Delsin stunned for a moment, yet he didn't let it show beyond a slight blush and raising one of his eyebrows. Chuckling lightly, he smiled and spoke "No, no. I'm not seeing anyone as of right now."

His response elicited a collective sigh of relief from the girls of his class who were all blushing heavily, which in turn earned Delsin hate filled glares from the boys.

"Just take that empty desk over by the window." his teacher said, pointing to an empty desk near the back of the class.

Nodding, Delsin went and took his seat as the teacher resumed the lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later That Day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delsin leaned against a wall sipping a drink he had pilfered from a nearby vending machine. So far his first day had been, interesting, to say the least.

Immediately after the bell had dismissed classed he was swamped by girls asking him all sorts of after he left the class he was confronted by a pair of boys. One of the boys was wearing a pair of glasses that hid his eyes while the other was sporting a shaved head, he didn't catch there names as when they were about to introduce themselves a group of girls walked by and waved to him. The baldy just sorta, snapped.

"ALL GOOD LOOKING GUYS SHOULD BURN IN HELL, DIE!"

Out of nowhere he just flips shit and throws a punch at him. Delsin really didn't mean to do what happened next it was just, well, instinctive.

The moment baldy threw his punch Delsin batted the fist aside and countered with an open palm strike, to baldy's nose. Long story short, baldy ended up on the ground clutching his bleeding nose muttering a mixture of. 'life's not fair' and 'stupid pretty boy'. He really did feel bad for hitting the kid, even though he was defending himself, he tried to help him up but the bleeding boy jumped up and ran off.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Delsin polished off the last of his drink and deposited it in a nearby trash can. He started walking to his next class when he heard a commotion near by, turning he saw two boys running from a large group of girls wielding kendo sticks.

"Run Motohama!" the taller of the two boys shouted to his companion.

"I'm trying Matsuda! I'm trying!" the short one yelled before tripping on a rock, as he fell he grabbed his friend's sleeve in a desperate attempt to catch his balance which only dragged the boy down with him in a tangled heap of limbs.

While the pair frantically tried to untangle themselves the girls had caught up to them forming a semi circle in front of them, holding their kendo sticks menacingly. The boys merely hugged each other in fear.

At this point Delsin decided to intervene, placing himself between the boys and the mob of angry girls."Hey, mind if I ask whats going on here?" he asked while smiling.

"These perverts were peeking at us while we were changing!" one of the girls spoke up, her light pink hair tied up in a pony tail.

Delsin frowned, turning to look at the two boys behind him, recognized the boys from earlier, Glasses and Baldy, only now Baldy was sporting a pair of bloody tissues stuck up his nostrils. "This true?" he asked to which they frantically shook their heads no.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Delsin sighed. "I'll take that as a yes. While I can understand the desire to be around women as beautiful as they are," nodding his head at the now blushing mob of girls, "there is a line you can't cross. Women aren't objects, they're people just like you or I, they're to be treated with the highest respect. Do I make myself clear?" he asked the two perverts as he gave them a glare which would have made grown men piss themselves, the duo could only cower in fear.

Looking back at the girls who were completly red faced, Delsin smiled warmly "I'm sorry for their behavior, not all men are like that. Why don't we put down the swords and get along with one another? Please, for me?"

"O-okay, f-fine." the pink haired girl stuttered as the group lowered their weapons.

Nodding, Delsin motioned to the pair of boys who still were sprawled on the dirt, "If they try anything like that again, give 'em hell for me." He smiled again before walking away, leaving a blushing kendo team behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Weeks Later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delsin sat at his usual spot eating his lunch. He was currently resting in the shade of a large willow tree that sat on a hill overlooking the academy which he had found after a few days at Kouh. Every lunch he would come up here and watch the academy go about it's day. Taking a bite of his sandwich he checked his watch. Right on schedule he heard a scream in the distance, looking up he saw Baldy and Glasses, who had been nicknamed the Perverted Duo, running as if their lives depended on it.

Everyday those idiots tried to peep as the kendo team changed and every day they would get caught and get the shit kicked out of them. Everyday, at the exact same time, honestly they were more predictable then a German train schedule.

He watched as the Perverted Duo tripped over the same rock they did every day. The kendo team walked over and surrounded them, proceeding to beat the ever loving hell out of the boys. One of the girls noticed him, taking a moment to wave to him before going back to beating the perverts, starting with a particularly nasty kick to the crotch. Wincing, he waved back mentally noting to never piss that particular girl off.

That was another thing, it seemed most of the female population of Kouh had a crush on him. Sure, he had helped tutor a few of them, but other then that he hadn't done anything special, nor was he vain enough to think he was that good looking. He had even earned a nickname as one of Kouh's Princes, a title he shared with some kid named Yuuto.

Finishing his lunch he stood up and started off towards his next class, completly unaware he was being watched.

Gazing at Delsin's retreating form from the second story window of the old school building was a stunningly beautiful woman. With long red hair that fell down to her waist, sapphire blue eyes and a figure many women would kill for, she radiated elegance and sensuality.

"Ara ara, does someone have a crush Rias?" asked the other women as she examined a chess board set on a nearby table. Like Rias she was exceptionally beautiful. Her long black hair was held in a ponytail with the bangs left to frame her face, she had violet colored eyes and rather large... assets.

Moving one of her pawn pieces, Rias replied "I have to admit he is interesting Akeno. He appears to human yet there's something I can't quite place. The fact that the Fallen Angels are watching him means he must have some value. Check mate."

Looking at the board the black haired girl saw she was right. "hmph, and here I thought I was making things challenging for you. So what are we going to do about the boy? The Fallen Angels will be making their move soon."

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out." Rias said as she turned to look out the window once more. "Perhaps he could be the solution to my problem." she whispered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later That Week

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delsin stood waiting in a small square by one of the local shopping malls, he was currently wearing a black tee, an unzipped brown leather jacket, blue jeans and a pair of running shoes. Why was he waiting you may ask? Yesterday after school he was approached by a girl named Yuuma Amano. She had asked him out on a date. She seemed so nervous when she approached him, he hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings so he had said yes. Besides she was pretty cute, so what did he have to lose?

"Here you go" a girl cosplaying a vampire walked up to him and handed him a flier before winking and walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute." But she was already gone, looking at the flier he had been handed he saw it was covered in an intricately drawn circle with the words 'we will grant your wish' written in red.

"Delsin-kun!"

Looking around he spotted Yuuma making her way through the crowd dressed in a black skirt and white blouse.

Stuffing the flier into his jacket pocket he waved "Hey Yuuma-chan! Ready for our date?"

"Of course, I've been so excited!"

Smiling he offered his arm which she happily took. "Well then, lets not waste anymore time."  
For the rest of the day they wondered around town, hopping from venue to venue, shopping, dining, just hanging out.

The sun began to set as Delsin walked through the park hand in hand with Yuuma. He had to admit, he was glad she had asked him out he had had a lot of fun. Maybe they could do this again in the future.

"Delsin-kun, could you do do something for me?" Yuuma suddenly asked, letting go of his hand and taking a step back from him.

"Sure Yuuma-chan, anything you need." he smiled

"Could you die for me?" she asked while smiling sweetly.

"W-What? C-Could you repeat that for me?" he asked bewildered, thinking he had misheard.

Yuuma didn't say anything however, and leap into the air. Her clothes were ripped apart as a pair of black angel wings sprouted from her back leaving her completly naked. A moment later a leather thong and bra materialized to cover her held in place by thin leather straps. She looked like a completely different person, her features became harsher and more defined, her breasts grew in size and she was at least a foot taller.

"I said, could you die for me?" she spoke as a spear of light formed in her hand. Gone was her sweet and innocent voice, replaced with a cold, merciless one.

Pain erupted throughout his body as Delsin was impaled through the chest with Yuuma's spear. He took a few shaky steps forward, unable to even scream, before a large amount of blood spewed from his mouth and he collapsed.

"If you wish to blame anyone boy, blame the God who put that sacred gear within your body."Yuuma stated coldly before flying off, her spear dissolving leaving a gaping hole in Delsin's chest.

_*Ba-Bum* *Ba-Bum* *Ba-Bum*_

Everything had gone silent as Delsin laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood that was rapidly growing larger, his breath coming in shaky gasps. He feebly attempted to staunch the bleeding with his hands as he felt his heartbeat begin to slow.

_*Ba-Bum* *Ba-Bum*_

He realized it was useless as the pool of blood kept expanding. As Delsin stared up at the night sky one thought ran through his mind. He didn't want to die. He had so much to live for, he wanted to grow up, find love, get married. God fucking dammit he wanted to live!

_*Ba-Bum*_

As he lay there dying Delsin thought he heard a voice speak out.

"Do you want to live?"

What kind of stupid question was that? Of course he wanted to live! The pool of blood around his body had stopped growing and his vision began to darken.

"What would you give up to live?" the voice asked again.

"Anything" Delsin gasped out feebly, blood leaking from his mouth. The last. thing he saw was someone standing over him as his vision went black and the world felt like it fell out from under him.

_*Ba-B*_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rias stood over the cooling corpse of Delsin Drake, his unseeing eyes staring off into space.

"So, are you going to reincarnate him?" Akeno asked, steeping out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here? I was the one summoned, not you." Rias questioned her Queen, neither of them disturbed by the body laying at their feet.

"I was curious. That and you forgot one of your pawn pieces." Akeno replied, handing an embarrassed Rias the extra piece. "So, how many pieces is he worth?"

Rias knelt down next to Delsin's corpse, placing a hand on his cooling chest and closing her eyes. "E-Eight Pawn pieces!?" she exclaimed startled, eyes flinging open in shock.

"Ara, Ara. Then it's a good thing I can along then." Akeno smirked as Rias frantically placed the Pawns in a circle, the pieces floating a few inches above his chest.

Standing up, Rias raised her hand as a magic circle bearing the Gremory family crest appeared under Delsin's body as she spoke,

"I command thee, Delsin Drake, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and return thy soul once more to this land and become a devil. Thou shall live a new life of great joy as my Pawn!"

Finishing her chant she brought her hand down, expecting the Evil Pieces to merge with his body. Yet nothing happened.

"Huh?! But I did everything right!" Rias complained, perplexed as to why the ritual didn't work. She failed to notice how the magic circle slowly began turning color from crimson red to deep purple.

"Maybe he has a value thats higher than eight Pawns? " Offered Akeno, also quite puzzled.

"That's impossible, I checked his value, it's eight Pawns"

"Then how else do you expla-" Akeno was cut off as the magic circle exploded with power knocking both girls down.

The circle continued to glow a deep violet as black and purple lightning gathered around the edges. Delsin's body slowly began to lift off the ground until he was upright, levitating a few feet off the ground in a position as if he was being crucified.

Rias and Akeno could only watch in fear and awe as the oppressive aura generated by the malfunctioning array kept them from moving.

Delsin's clothes were seared off by the lightning, leaving him bare chested as a pair of symbols carved themselves into his upper arms near the shoulders.

Rias could barely make out the carving from where she was seated but it looked like a skull of some kind.

The lightning intensified as the eight Pawn pieces which were hovering in front of Delsin's chest began to glow a purplish white light. The ground around the array began to become affected, the grass and plants shriveling up and turning to dust leaving only grey dirt devoid of life.

The Pawn pieces continued to glow brighter and brighter until they were painful to look at. With a flash of light the glowing stopped to reveal the Pawns which had changed dramatically, gone was their red color, having been replaced by a deep inky black that seemed to absorb the light around it, with each piece being fenced with purple. The most startling change however was that the tops of the pieces had been replaced with a single bone white skull.

The pieces slowly began drifting towards Delsin's chest, as they merged with him his head whipped back, eyes and mouth wide open as if screaming, the lightning which had been gathering shot forward and forced itself down his throat. The magic circle flared once before disappearing, dropping Delsin to the ground.

Rias and Akeno slowly picked themselves up off the ground and moved towards Delsin, whose body was steaming slightly in the cool night air, he was breathing, but not for long if the wound on his chest wasn't treated. Rias was able to get a better look at the symbols which had carved themselves into his shoulders, it appeared to be a horse's skull overtop a pair of crossed scythes.

"Well, that was new." Akeno dead panned as she turned to look at her King who nodded dumbly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well that's a rap on chapter one of Death Lives. I want to give a big shout out to my Beta Reader Sangai-Havoc, you rock dude! I'll probably be updating this story every one to two weeks depending on whats going on in my life. Anyway, make sure to reveiw and let me know what you think, it will get me writing a lot quicker if I see people actually like this story. So thats all for now and Happy Easter!

P.S To Alexander the Guardian: Dont worry about Delsin being overpowered. He is still going to be powerful and there will be moments later on where he is incredibly powerful. He is Death afterall. But he will have to work for it and even then he can still get his ass handed to him. So no worries.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Darksiders or Highschool DxD. If I did I won't be driving my death trap of a car. No I only own my OCs.

A/N : I'm sorry this has taken so long to post, finding a way to upload this without it turning into an unreadable mess is a bitch, now I had to reformat everything! Anyway, does anyone know where I can find the complete set of the Highschool DxD light novels translated to English? I already know about the Baka Tsuki translations but it's just not the same without the artwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two

Delsin groaned as he woke up, keeping his eyes closed as he lay in bed. 'New rule, no more Stephen King novels before bed. What a strange dream' he thought to himself. Sighing to himself he decided to forget about it and go back to sleep, his bed was really comfy this morning for some reason. Gripping his pillow tighter, he tried to block out the light by burying his face deeper into the soft surface, moving his face side to side to get comfy..

" Mhmm."

Only to freeze as his 'pillow' let out a soft moan. He knew he shouldn't have, but he squeezed his hand again..

"Kyaa!"

Delsin was wide awake now, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. As he lay there completly still he realized two things. One, his 'pillow' was warm, and two it was moving up and down, almost as if it was breathing. Breathing!?

Panic slowly rising in his chest, Delsin opened up his eyes only to have his vision obscured by his hair. Leaning back slowly he blew the hair away to reveal a slightly red faced, very naked Rias Gremory. He had just been rubbing his face in her breasts! Now normally any guy would be ecstatic at waking up with a naked girl as beautiful as her, hell under normal circumstances he would be too, but Delsin had absolutely no clue as to why she was here.

Feeling a slight draft he looked down and paled realizing he was completely naked , and that he was grabbing a handful of her naked ass. 'Ok, don't freak out, don't freak out. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason behind all this..'

Rias began to stir, yawning she opened her eyes at looked at Delsin "Oh, your awake?"

Realizing he was still groping her ass Delsin leap off the bed landing a good five feet away as he spat out a hurried apology "OhmyGodIamsosorryIdidn'tmeantoo!"

Rias simply laughed, a soft musical sound. "I'm sorry if I surprised you, but Devil healing magic works best with skin to skin contact."

"S-so we didn't...y-you know?" Delsin stuttered out, completly glossing over the part about Devils and healing magic.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" Rias teased as she stood up from his bed and placed a hand on her hip, not even bothering to cover herself.

The image of her standing there was burned into his mind forever. "N-No! No. Far from it." Delsin stammered while studying the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world while blood dripped from his nose.

His reaction only caused her to laugh again, Delsin decided he quite liked hearing her laugh. "It's okay, I dont mind if you look."

"I dont think that would be appropriate. Wait a minute, what did you say about Devils and magic?" Delsin asked as the small part of his brain not overwhelmed by having a beautiful woman naked in his bedroom started regaining control.

"I'm a devil. You summoned me after being stabbed by that Fallen Angel girl. You died, but I decided to resurect you as a Devil, although there appears to have been a few side effects." Rias replied as she slipped on a pair of black lace panties.

Delsin rushed over to the mirror hanging from the wall in the corner, what he saw shocked him. Carved into his upper arms, near the shoulders, was a tattoo depicting a horse's skull over top a pair of crossed scythes. Yet the markings weren't rendered in ink, no it was as if he was branded, the flesh burnt black. The other thing he noticed was his muscles, while he wasn't exactly scrawny before, the only way he could describe himself now was, well, ripped. His muscles were larger and more toned but were far from bulky, it looked like he was built for battle.

'Wait a minute wasn't I stabbed?' he thought to himself before running his hands over his chest. There wasn't even a scar. Sitting on the floor he rested his head in his hands as he tried to comprehend just what in the hell was going on and not have a mental break down.

Rias just stood there and waited patiently for him to come to grips with what she had just said, learning you had died was quite a big deal afterall. As staring might just freak him out more she decided to look around his room, it was very spartan, now that she looked closer. There were a few pictures on the walls, a desk, a small table with a lamp and alarm clock. The only thing that seemed out of place was a cloth covered lump sitting off to the side of the room. Curious, Rias pulled back the cloth covering to reveal a painter's easel and several painted canvases leaned up against the wall.

"You paint?" She asked as she browsed through the paintings which were mostly of landscapes. They were actually quite good.

The question seemed to snap Delsin out of his trance. "Huh? Oh yeah, I paint." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, just what the hell is going on here?"

"Nii-kun! Get up it's time for school!" Whatever Rias was about to say was cut off as Jessica called out and from the sounds of it she was heading towards Delsin's room.

Delsin panicked when he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and that Rias was completly naked save for her pair of panties, if his sister were to see this... God help them all."What the hell?" he muttered, gripping his head at the sudden flare of pain.

"Nii-kun? You awake?" Jessica was getting closer by the second.

Blinking through the pain Delsin snatched a pair of his jeans and Rias' shirt off of his desk chair. Hopping on one foot as he tried to put his pants on as he made his way across the room to hand Rias her shirt which was held between his teeth. He had his pants halfway on before he got he legs tangled on in the blankets strewn across the floor, he tripped and accidentaly ended up grabbing Rias' wrist in an attempt to balance himself only to bring her down with him.

Groaning, Rias pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knees only to blush at the rather intimate position the two had ended up in. She was currently straddling his chest, her knees pinning him down by his shoulders as his hands grasped her thighs. She watched as Delsin opened his eyes only for his nose to start gushing blood as he instantly went red faced.

"Nii-kun, I-" The door swung open as Jessica walked in, only to freeze as she looked at the scene before her.

"Oh, good morning.." Rias laughed nervously as Delsin could only stare at his sister in silent horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hurriedly getting dressed, Delsin and Rias were frog marched down to the kitchen by a very angry Jessica.  
"Onee-chan I-"

"Sit." he was interrupted by his irate sister who pointed at the kitchen table."I was just in the middle of making breakfast, I assume _she_ will want some as well?"

Rias merely nodded sheepishly as they sat down, neither speaking in fear they would anger the woman more.

A few minutes later Jessica set down plates of food in front of the pair before giving them a glare that felt like it could melt steel. "Well?" she asked as she crossed her arms and gripped a frying pan in one hand.

"Well what?" Delsin asked, opting to play dumb as he started eating his food.

"You know what I mean. Who is this girl you were rolling around on the floor naked with?! Since when did you get tattoos?! Oh my God you joined the Yakuza didn't you?! Are you on drUGS DO WE NEED AN INTERVENTION I-"

"Ma'am, please calm down. Delsin and I are just friends. Nothing happened, there's no Yakuza, no drugs." Rias spoke for the first time since they were caught as she attempted to calm the increasingly hysterical woman down.

"B-But y-you and him! Naked! T-Tattoos!"

Rias laughed softly "It's not all that uncommon nowadays for close friends to be a little... affectionate, to one another. Plus a lot of people have tattoos."

"Okay, I can accept that. Just make sure you use protection." Jessica replied listlessly, the last part making Rias blush.

Delsin was surprised his sister had given up so easily, he had known her to rant for hours when she was like this. Looking more closely he was startled by the blank look she had on her face.

"Don't waste Onee-sama's food." Rias spoke up quietly as she ate her food. Delsin shot her a questioning look before continuing to eat.

"Anyway, I have to go pack for a business trip, I'll be gone for a week, two at most so you'll be on your own. Have a good day at school Nii-kun." Jessica spoke up, the same robotic tone present in her voice as she cleaned up the dishes before heading up stairs.

Looking at the time, Rias and Delsin quickly finished eating and headed out the door to go to school, placing their dishes in the sink before they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked to school Delsin couldn't help but ask. "Okay, what happened back there? It was like she was in a trance."

"I used a bit of my power to hypnotize her, I felt it would save time. What does your sister do for a living anyway?" Rias replied, rounding the corner to Kouh.

"Odd jobs mostly, she's never really told me what exactly it is she does. She'll go off on a trip every now once and a while and come back a few weeks later. What ever it is it pays well." he replied, he had never really bothered to question his sister's work. They arrived at the front gates and being the gentleman he was, he opened the gate for Rias.

Walking through the academy, people stopped dead in their tracks and stared as they passed by. Delsin had no trouble hearing their conversations, his hearing seemed sharper now. Was this a side effect of his, what had Rias called it? Reincarnation?

"Why's Rias-senpai walking with him? Are they dating?"

"Bastard! What does he have that I don't?!"

"Noooo! Delsin-sama's been taken by Rias-senpai!"

"There's no way I can compete with her! Why God? Whyyyy?"

Blushing, Delsin continued to follow Rias, eventually coming to a stop at the bottom of a grand staircase. "You still owe me an explanation as to just what the hell is going on."

"I agree, you have a right to know, come meet me at the Occult Research Club room after school and I'll explain everything okay?" with that Rias turned and walked off to class.

Sighing to himself, Delsin turned and walked off to class. 'I guess if I want answers I just have to wait'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later That Day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*RINGGGGGGG*_

The bell rung, dismissing classes for the day. Delsin stood in front of a vending machine trying to decide what to get. He was supposed to go meet Rias at the Occult Research Club, yet now that he thought about it he hadn't the faintest idea as to where it was. Grabbing his bottle of orange juice as it dropped into the tray he decided he would ask around, someone had to now where it was.

He made it a grand total of five steps before he was stopped by a group of girls.

"Hello Delsin-san, we were wondering if you'd like to come and sing some karaoke with us, please?"

Shaking his head Delsin smiled, " Sorry girls, I have to go to a club meeting. Maybe some other time."

"Delsin Drake?"

Spinning around he was confronted by a young man wearing the Kouh Academy boys uniform. He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and smiled at the girls who went nuts.  
"Kyaaa! It's Kiba-san!"

Ignoring the girls reaction, Delsin turned his attention back to the boy. "Yes, I'm Delsin Drake. You are?"

The blonde haired man smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Yuuto Kiba, Rias-buchou sent me once she realized she didn't actually tell you where the meeting room was."

Shaking his hand Delsin shrugged. "Eh, no harm done. I would have found it sooner or later. It's nice to finally meet the other Prince of Kouh."

"Likewise, shall we?"

"By all means, lead on."

With that they turned and left for the Occult Research Club, leaving a group of blushing fangirls behind.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Delsin asked as they rounded a corner, curiosity in his voice.

"We're set up in the old school building, no one else uses it so we have the entire place to ourselves. If I'm not mistaken it's right by that old willow tree you eat lunch under everyday."

"Your kidding. Shit you think I would have noticed a giant building." he shrugged as he took a drink of his orange juice.

As they turned yet another corner every girl in the immediate area stopped and stared when they saw Delsin and Yuuto walking together.

" Why are Drake-san and Kiba-san walking so close together? Could it be?! Kyaa!"

Yuuto stumbled when he heard this, but regained his balance and continued on like nothing happened. Delsin's reaction was far less, graceful, however. He ended up choking on his drink, doing a spit take before descending into a coughing fit as he tried to clear his lungs of the offending liquid.

The coughing didn't subside until they passed the willow tree. A moment of awkward silence past before Delsin spoke, "That never happened, we never speak of this again."

"Agreed. Ah here we are."

They arrived in front of the old school building, it couldn't have been more then two hundred yards from his resting spot, Delsin was really surprised he hadn't noticed it before. The building was old, very old, and it gave off a rather creepy vibe.

Walking through the front door he looked around the room and came to one conclusion, if the outside had been creepy then the inside was even more so. The room was lit by candles burning at various points around the room, a large intricate circle was drawn on the floor and the bookcases were filled with books with strange ruins carved into the spines. All in all the place looked more like the lair of a cult then a club room.

'Although all things considered im not surprised.'Delsin thought to himself. He then noticed someone was sitting on one of the rather expensive looking couches eating what appeared to be a plate of chocolate. It was a small girl, dressed in the Kouh girls uniform and wearing a cat pin in her white hair. He recognized her as Koneko Toujou. She was a first year, and was considered to be an unofficial school mascot, although she didn't talk much apparently.

Hearing the sound of running water, Delsin was surprised to find a shower had been installed in the corner of the room, and somone was currently using it!

Seeing his confusion, Yuuto answered his unspoken question. "If your wondering about the shower, no, this wasn't the norm at Kouh. Buchou had it installed for convenience."

Another girl walked over towards the shower carrying a towel. "Here you go, Buchou." she said, handing the towel to the showers occupant.

Delsin couldn't help but stare, with her long black hair done up in a ponytail and her violet eyes she was gorgeous. She also had very generous...assets, which he was slightly ashamed to have caught himself staring at. But hey, he's a 17 year old red blooded male, give him a break.

The girl seemed to only just now notice his presence, she looked at him and smiled."Ara Ara, it's good to see you up and about."

Moments later Rias walked out from behind the shower curtain dressed in her uniform, her wet hair clinging to her clothes. "Oh good, your here, please have a seat. Thank you for bringing him here Yuuto."

"It's no problem Buchou." The blonde haired boy replied as he stood behind the couch Koneko was seated on.

"If you don't mind I'd prefer to stand." Delsin replied as he looked at the group before him. "Now, if it's not too much trouble, could you kindly explain to me just what has gone on over the past few days?"

"Of course. But I believe introductions are first in order." Rias replied.

"You already know me. But none the less, second year Yuuto Kiba. I'm a Devil." the blonde haired boy replied as a pair of bat wings sprouted from his back.

"First year Koneko Toujou, a Devil. I'll be in your care." she said softly as a similar set of bat wings emerged.

"Third year Akeno Himejima. Vice president of the Occult Research Club and Devil." Although she didn't unfurl her wings Delsin had no trouble believing her.

"And I am Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family, their master. And you.." she spoke, stretching her wings and pointing at him.

Delsin felt what could only be described as a pop as he felt a new weight pressing down on his back. Turning his head he was shocked to see a pair of black bat wings emerge.

"...are my newest servant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : And thats a rap. Seriously you guys have no idea how much of a bitch this chapter was to upload from my phone. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for all your support, you guys have no idea how happy I feel when I get a new review or follow/favorite. So once again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates will be slowing down due to exams and the sheer pain in the ass it is to upload but I won't abandon this fic. Don't forget to review!


End file.
